In the past, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2005-131549, there is known an electrostatic atomizing device. The electrostatic atomizing device disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese laid-open patent publication includes a discharge electrode, an opposed electrode spaced from the discharge electrode, a water transporter (liquid supplying means) configured to supply a liquid for atomizing to the discharge electrode, and a high voltage application unit (high voltage applying means) configured to apply a high voltage between the discharge electrode and the opposed electrode. In the electrostatic atomizing device, the high voltage application unit develops an electric field between the opposed electrode and the discharge electrode to concentrate negative electric charges on the liquid held by the discharge electrode, thereby generating an electrostatic atomizing phenomenon where the liquid disintegrates and spreads repeatedly (Rayleigh disintegration). This electrostatic atomizing phenomenon causes a generation of a mist of charged minute water particles of nanometer sizes which contain radicals (active species). The mist of charged minute water particles is discharged out as being carried on an air flow caused by an ionic wind. Consequently, the electrostatic atomizing device can produce such as high moisturizing action, a deodorization effect, and an inactivation effect for allergens (e.g. ticks and pollens).
The opposed electrode of the aforementioned electrostatic atomizing device is shaped into a ring shape provided with an aperture (emitter port) in its center. This opposed electrode is disposed with a tip of the discharge electrode exposed in the aperture. Thus, the high voltage application unit develops an electric field which extends between an inner surface of the opposed electrode and the tip of the discharge electrode, and which becomes strong only in a narrow region between the tip of the discharge electrode and a periphery of the emitter port. Therefore, a concentration of an electric field on the tip of the discharge electrode is relatively low. Accordingly, it is difficult to generate and discharge a large amount of charged minute water particles containing radicals.